Is blood really thicker than water
by CrimsonSkyHeart
Summary: Hey guys this is just a story made for fun by me for the readers and my friends on w101 to enjoy :D I OWN NOTHING OF w101. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO KINGISLE ENTERTAINMENT INC concerning in game programmed characters and worlds. please comment and remember I am still working on it so come back later for more updates :P
1. Introduction to Characters

Main Characters:

Our Main Character - Tray Skylar (Promethean Storm)

Other Main characters:

Ark Noel (Promethean Fire)

Cindy Hex (Promethean Myth)

Talon Hunt (Promethean Life)

Ash Breezily (Legendary Death)

Other Characters include:

Jason Strider (Arch Mage Balance)

Scot Knightly (Transcendent Ice)

Hunter Chastely (Promethean Balance)

Amy Kane (Magus Life)

Trevor Duel (Magus Ice)

Blake Darken (Magus Storm)

Michaela Rayne (Magus Death)

Paige West (Promethean Ice)

Rebecca Dane (Promethean Death)

Chris Dane (Promethean Balance)

Drake Rider (Promethean Ice)

Wayne Starkey (Promethean Storm)

Katelyn Wood (Promethean Life)

Sloan Hart (Promethean Fire)

Lindsey Rice (Arch Mage Life)


	2. Chapter One: Nightmare

Chapter One: Nightmare

Tray woke up, his bleached white hair drenched in sweat after awaking from the nightmare that has plagued him for days now. Each and every night, this dream about being trapped and watching his friends being killed in front of him while he could do nothing to help went through his mind as though it were really happening and then like always, he would wake up either screaming out or soaked to the bone in sweat.

Sighing, Tray got out of bed and walked to the window of his home. The ocean rolling onto the sad of the beach where he lived calmed him down some, but he still felt the fear settled in his heart like a snake burrowing into the ground. Pulling on his boots and cape, he stepped outside and felt the cool wind against his face.

Behind him, Tray heard the familiar rustling of his faithful pet Max, a storm hound who stayed by his masters side through thick and thin, even at such an ungodly hour as this. Kneeling beside his pet, he gently brushed the dog's blue colored fur as it curled up against Tray's side, smiling contently as they both laid on the sand staring into the star filled night sky.

Tray closed his eyes and pictured his friends alive and smiling. he wanted only to see them like that and not think of his nightmare, but it seemed to haunt him, allowing only the smallest glimpse of their faces happy before changing to the horrific scene he watched every night unfold in his sleep.

"Tray?" asked a kind, tired voice.

Tray opened his eyes to look into the face of his beloved wife Michaela who showed her concern for him openly in her face. since the nightmares had begun he had been sleeping less and less and he knew his wife and his friends were beginning to become concerned for his health.

"I'm ok Mick", he said smiling as she smiled a sad smile back to him.

"Same dream?" she asked.

He nodded.

She nodded back and sat down beside him and slowly lowered himself to his side, taking in his pale condition with concern she laid her head against his chest and listened to his breathing. Moments like this she treasured but she wished it did not come because of such horrific dreams in the middle of the night.

After a few moments of just laying there listening to the waves hit the sand, Tray looked down at the almost asleep Michaela and slowly shook her shoulder.

"Baby you need to go to bed. I will be in, in a few minutes ok."

she nodded tiredly and went inside, but it was another couple hours before Tray felt he could lay back down once again and face the haunting dream with as much bravery as he could muster. Never let it be said, he thought to himself, that I, Tray Skylar a Storm Promethean Diviner was stopped by a little dream. he just shook his head and laughed at his own comment. If his friends heard him think that, they would really know something was wrong. Cause when it came to sleep, Tray was always the first for it, but not this time.


	3. Chapter Two: An Average Day in WC

Hey guys I know the first chapter was short, but don't worry it will get longer and better, just trying things out :) hope you enjoy

Chapter Two: An Average Day in Wizard City

That following morning, Tray stepped foot into wizard city with almost three hours sleep total. His body protested because of their sore, stiff muscles of tossing and turning all night and his mind felt groggy with having spent most the night thinking non stop about different things.

"You going to be ok baby?" asked Michaela who sweetly moved to his side and rubbed his shoulders. He relaxed at the feeling of her touch and smiled reassuringly, "I will be fine. Now you better be off, your teacher will be waiting." She nodded and with one more glance at him took off for her own class.

Tray watched her make her way to Ravenwood. As a Magus death, she was still deep in training and he knew her teacher would not allow for any late conduct where he was concerned. Tray knew being Promethean Storm gave him lots of freedom and rights, but making his young wife late for her classes was not something he would be allowed to get away with without a stern talking to later by the death teacher.

Tray shuttered at the thought of the death teacher. the guy was as creepy as all get out. If he could not have a run in with that guy, he would gladly abide by the rules all the time, but then... where would be the fun in that?

smiling at his own thoughts, he did not even realize that behind him, a figure was stealthily moving towards him from the shadows. Stepping off the sidewalk so he was heading towards the lake, it was only when he looked down and saw his shadow had a twin that he smiled knowingly. Walking up to the lake side he kneeled down beside the water and touched the cool liquid with his finger. When the figure was upon him, he quickly reached back, grabbed their robe and flipped them over his back and into the lake.

The tall blue haired figure coughed up water as he glared menacingly at Tray who stood on the bank laughing his head off.

"Am sorry, sorry Ark", Tray said as he held his sides, his laughter still obvious as he struggled to breathe right. Ark glared daggers, but his glare quickly turned to concern when he took in Tray's pale face, even after the laughing fit.

Tray noticed the change in Ark and stopped laughing. "What?" he asked.

Ark looked him up and down and shook his head. "You have not been sleeping again have you?"

Tray looked away trying not to show his answer, but Ark knew better. Both Ark and Tray arrived in Wizard City when they were both young children and since then they have trained and fought together until finally they reached Promethean and were made official partners.

"I told you to go see Moolinda Woo, she said she would take a look at you."

"I don't need a doctor", Tray said stubbornly.

Ark gave up. He knew from experience that when Tray Skylar did not want to do something, he just didn't do it.

"Hey guys!" yelled a cheerful voice from across the lake.

Both boys glanced up to see their friend Ash Breezily running towards them. As a legendary Death she was oddly both negative and positive towards everything. Both had agreed she should have been Balance with the way her personality was so equally split down the middle.

"Hey Ash", Tray said with greeting.

Ash smiled as she picked up speed and ran as fast as she could as she threw herself onto the back of Tray who for as strong as he was, barely caught her in time and kept them from falling into the lake.

"Geez Ash, you trying to kill me?" Tray asked with slight irritation as his back called out against the added weight to his already sore body.

Ash just ignored him and smiled at Ark as she adjusted herself on Tray so that she was sitting on his shoulders.

"Hey Ark, Rebecca was looking for you earlier."

Ark's smile fell a bit when he heard this. Everyone who knew Ark knew that he and Rebecca had been married for a while now and while they had loved each other once, they no longer did and were getting a divorce which was currently in progress.

"Well she can keep on looking", Ark said with a hint of disgust for even thinking about her at all.

Tray just nodded and kept silent. Originally when Tray had arrived in Wizard City, he had met Rebecca first and through her had met Ark, but after all was said and done, Tray had become much better friends with Ark then he ever did with Rebecca.

"Well, how about we go do something?" Tray asked, "You know, to relax a bit before we head to the headmasters house."

Ark nodded and smiled, "The PVP ranked matches for the tournaments are going on. I heard that Cindy and Talon are competing against each other at 3:00. Glancing at his watch, Ark's eyes got big as he looked up at Tray. "Its 2:58, we better hurry if we want to see the full match!"

Ark took off running as Tray glanced up at Ash who shrugged and held on tighter as Tray took off after Ark.

When they arrived at the arena, they scrolled through the matches until they found Cindy and Talon and clicking on it, a portal opened and they walked through towards the fight.

the arena that was set up for their fight was the Azteca arena, one of Ark's favorite ones. settling himself on the steps, he smiled contently as Ash and Tray joined him on either side of where he sat.

waiting as patiently as three kids can muster, the doors finally opened and Talon and Cindy stepped out. smiling at each other, Cindy walked up and grabbed the hand Talon extended. Like Ark and Tray, Cindy and Talon were partners and husband and wife. For them to battle each other was unexpected but had made those who knew them extremely curious. for this reason, most of the arena was filled with friends of both combatants.

"Go Cindy! Go Talon!" yelled Ark as he jumped up.

Cindy and Talon both smiled at Ark, but their eyes fell on Tray. Tray smiled knowingly. He had been the one who had brought Cindy and Talon together all those years ago. While Tray had still been in training, he had often sparred with Talon and had gone out on quests and jobs with the man to try and get more experience. While out with him one night, Tray had gotten caught in battle with some rather angry fur balls in Avalon and was saved by the gentle beauty that was Cindy, a now Promethean Myth. Healing him with Satyr from her secondary school of life, she had helped him defeat the little hairballs and reunite with Talon who had been searching hard for Tray after they had gotten separated.

To say Cindy and Talon hit it off would be an understatement. they were destined for one another and Tray felt glad that two of his best friends had fallen in love like they did and he had a hand in it.

as the two fighters turned back to face each other, they both smiled warmly as the official counted down.

10 ... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4 ...3 ... 2... 1 ... begin!

everyone watched with expectation of the two great fighters as they each chose their first spell to cast. like anyone else, they began with blades. Talon who was a life Promethean especially relied heavily on his blades and traps for boosting his spells. Then there was Cindy who also did, but she had such an aura of pure strength surrounding her, that no one could doubt her spells would be strong.

Then the real fight began.

First real spell to begin the true battle was Talon's Life gnome. its huge body crackled and grew bigger as it began its attack on Cindy who took the blow with moderate pain but it drained her health from 4,015 to 2,003. But then it was Cindy's turn. Cindy did what any good Myth would use first. She used Orthrus as she effectively took Talon's myth shield and then delivered a hard blow to the man knocking his health from 5,000 to 2,976.

as they gathered more pips, Talon was private chatting Tray who was watching from the stands.

_You think I stand a chance? asked Talon_

_Do I think you stand a chance? Against Cindy? Probably not :P_

Talon had to snicker at that statement. It was just like Tray to take the side of his wife over his own, but then he didn't mind that one bit. in truth he completely planned to lose this fight to Cindy, but he didn't want to make it look to easy else she would know he did it deliberately and be ticked off at him.

_Thanks for the encouragement Tray :P_

Tray smiled knowingly about what Talon had in mind. It was just like him to do it and that was when Cindy's comment made him laugh as he realized she to knew what Talon was trying to do.

_Try to talk Talon out of giving me this victory Tray. I hate it when he does that :(_

_Aw come on Cindy, Tray said smiling to himself, you know he only does it because he loves you so much._

This made Cindy feel happier but still not pleased.

_Yes I know :) but still wish he would fight me full out like he used to. _

Tray smiled at this.

_Well that was before you were pregnant with yours and his child, right?_

Cindy smiled thoughtfully which earned her a charming smile from her husband. When she finally for the card she wanted, Cindy did not hesitate. she knew he was waiting on her and so she gave up her wishes for him to fight seriously and attacked full on with Celestial Calendar. Talon did not stand a chance as his health dropped to zero and he was officially pronounced the loser of the fight.

smiling at each other, Talon took her into his embrace and gently touched her belly. he was excited his child would be born here in wizard city instead of on his home world of Atlantis not far from Celestia. Atlantis was a beautiful world, but his family had long sense passed and now with his new family, he felt satisfied.

Looking up into the stands, Talon and Cindy ported to Tray who quickly backed up to make room for them. Fondly Cindy hugged Tray to her and ruffled his white hair. She could see the lines of going without sleep in his face, but she knew bringing it up now would only anger him if he was cornered by all of his friends about not sleeping. She was wise like that and shook her head to keep her husband from asking about it also.

he nodded and smiled wide as his stomach growled.

"I make a mean barbeque. Anyone up for a bite at my place before heading to Master Ambrose?"

No one argued the idea as the friends smiled and licked their lips and quickly ported after Talon and Cindy who headed out first.


	4. Chapter Three: Danger

hey gang, I hope you enjoyed that second chapter. Just shows a little of how great of friends I got in wizard 101 and how much we all mean to each other. Please continue to read and comment if you like it :D

Chapter Three:

Lunch at Talon and Cindy's was as usual overly enjoyable, but I knew deep down that something bad was about to happen. Still, I did not know if it was my instincts telling me this or if my dream had somehow made me paranoid. I kept these feelings to myself however as we enjoyed the barbeque next to the pool.

When I had finished eating, I slowly got up and rinsed my plate and then grabbed my wand and jacket from the arm of the chair. "Guys, I need to speak to the headmaster about a matter, so I will catch up with you later ok."

The others nodded and continued eating as I walked away, but just as I was about to push the button for me to port to the commons, Ark put a hand on my arm.

"Tray", he said; an uncharacteristically serious tone which gave him my full attention on his next words.

"Yeah Ark?"

"Tray", he said again, "If...If you ever need to talk, you know I am always here for you right?"

I smiled knowingly. Ark could always read me better than anyone else. He knew when I was hurting or when something was bothering me.

"Thanks Ark", I said fully meaning it.

He studied my face for a few more seconds before nodding and releasing my arm. I smiled encouragingly at him gaining me a small smile back, but I had a feeling by the looks on everyone's faces that when I left their conversation was going to be based around. Sighing, I pushed the button but not before I caught Ash ask, "Is he ok?"

When I arrived at the headmasters office, I knocked on the wooden door and waited patiently for his answer. When I heard him say enter, I opened the door and stepped in, waiting until he looked up to talk.

Merle Ambrose was well-known and respected for his power, his patience, and his wisdom and I knew if anyone could help me with my dream problem, it would be him.

"Welcome Tray", he said smiling, "What is bothering you son?"

I closed the door before stepping further in and then looking him in the eyes, I began telling him of my nightmares that occurred every night consisting of the same thing. I went on telling him about how I would wake covered in sweat or screaming out and as I talked, I noticed his frown increased.

When I finished what I was saying, he stared at me, deep in thought before getting up and walking back and forth in the room. When he finally did look at me again, he looked what I can only describe as both very puzzled and very curious with a hint of concern mixed in.

"Tray, let me tell you that you are not the first to come to me with such a dream."

"I'm...not?" I asked surprised.

"No your not. Over the past four weeks, I have had six other students come to me about similar dreams like yours and what puzzles me, is that each student has been one of our top promethean wizards of each school. Your being here telling me this hardly surprises me and yet, even I can not say as to why you seven, one of each school, are the only ones to have them.

I listened with full interest as to what the Headmaster was telling me. I was not the only one to have such horrible dreams? The idea both troubled me and interested me. Why me? Why them? Why no one else? I could tell the headmaster was also thinking this cause he looked at me as thought studying my every feature which made me a little uncomfortable, but then he looked away deep in thought again.

Soon he stopped pacing and sat back down at his desk and pulled out the crystal globe he kept in case he needed wisdom for further information concerning the future. he closed his eyes and I waited. I personally couldn't see anything happen, but I could tell the headmaster was seeing things cause his expression became further troubled the longer he stared at the globe. finally he looked away and shoved it back under his desk. Shaking his head, he grabbed the intercom system usually only used for emergencies or gatherings and switched it on.

"This is Merle Ambrose. I need the following Wizards to come to my office please: Ark Noel, Cindy Hex, Talon Hunt, Hunter Chastely, Rebecca Dane, Chris Dane, Drake Rider, Wayne Starkey, Katelyn Wood, Sloan Hart, Lindsey Rice, and Paige West. Thank you."

I was surprised by the names he had called. Some were my friends and others, well...I knew them to be exceptional wizards of their schools.

"Tray, I want you to remain when they enter alright?"

I nodded as the door opened and several wizards walked in, all dressed in their off duty clothes like me. Ark, Cindy, and Talon spotted me and walked over to where I stood. I nodded to them a greeting and they nodded back as they stood beside me. Ark noticed Rebecca among those called and in return she glared daggers at him. I sighed knowing their meeting was never a good thing, but the headmaster called and we had to respond to his summon.

"You thirteen have been asked here for a single reason and that is because I believe the future of Wizard City is at stake."

the words no sooner left the headmasters lips when a roar like an erupting volcano sounded outside and we all ran out of the office just in time to see a black sphere floating in the middle of the lake. nothing happened at first and some students drew closer to see it, but the headmaster and the teachers who had arrived on scene pulled them back as the sphere expanded in size and the image of a man showed up. No one had to ask who the man was. No one even had to act surprised, cause none of us were.

Malistare was back.


End file.
